<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquest by sternfleck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485099">Conquest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck'>sternfleck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Imperii [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Chancellor Hux, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Praise Kink, Service Top Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Title Kink, a hint of spanking in there at the end, it's cute, they're basically married in this, you were warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made preparations for your arrival, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>The Supreme Leader conquers the Galaxy. His Chancellor runs it. At least, that’s what they do when they can keep their hands off each other.</p><p>Based on the “Duel of the Fates” leaked alternate script for Episode 9.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Imperii [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301553">Завоевание</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020">fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg">Izverg</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, have 7900 words of absolute smut from a purer alternate timeline, where Kylux are a power couple and their domestic bliss is canon-compliant.</p><p>This fic is based on “Duel of the Fates,” the leaked original script for Episode 9 (very gay; found  <a href="https://www.esquire.com/entertainment/movies/a30882356/full-star-wars-9-original-duel-of-fates-script-colin-trevorrow/">here</a>). In that script, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Chancellor Hux have ruled the Galaxy together for ten years. This story takes place at the height of their reign, two years before the events in the leaked script.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the treasures Kylo Ren has encountered in his travels and battles across the Galaxy, the foremost among them is found on the planet of Coruscant.</p><p>The First Order Capitol hovers above the center of the vast city. Seen from above, the palace has the shape of a hexagon slowly rotating in place. As his command shuttle descends through the night and docks in the palace’s hangar, Kylo waits at the shuttle’s exit ramp to disembark as soon as the door hisses open. He has no time to waste. He has somewhere to be.</p><p>The Chancellor’s throne room isn’t far from the hangar, but Hux won’t be in his throne room at this hour. He’ll be in his quarters across the palace, reading dossiers and diplomatic reports, half-dressed in something fussy that shows off his long legs.</p><p>If Kylo is particularly fortunate tonight, Hux will be fresh from the bath, his skin hot and floral-scented. On the journey through the palace to Hux’s quarters, Kylo daydreams of round pink bite marks on Hux’s pale skin. Blue-black bruises blooming where Kylo will kiss Hux on his neck, his chest, his belly. Hux looks his best like this, after Kylo spends a whole night giving his Chancellor the attention he deserves. Kylo can taste Hux at the very thought.</p><p>Hux always tastes <em>clean</em>. Preserved from the realities of conquest, like a thing of value kept in a glass case. The purity of him drives Kylo wild, and has since the first day he saw Hux on board the <em>Finalizer</em>, thirteen years ago. </p><p>Kylo never expected to be the sort of man to keep one partner for life. Then, once he’d met Hux, there was never any other option. The First Order’s Galactic dominance depends on their cooperation. Each time Kylo has lost sight of that truth, he’s paid for it with defeat. Even the Force can’t explain to Kylo why or how the Order’s power rests on the alliance he shares with Hux, but the fallout of past errors with each other has made it clear: if Kylo or Hux were to break this unlikely bond, the cost for them both would be steep. Total.</p><p>It helps, too, that even after thirteen years, Kylo finds Hux irresistible.</p><p>The doors to Hux’s chambers are durasteel and three times Kylo’s height, emblazoned with the insignia of the First Order. It’s Kylo’s insignia, though it’s always felt more like Hux’s. Really, it’s theirs. The emblem of the new Galaxy they’ve built together. Kylo flings the doors open with the Force, and slams and locks them behind him.</p><p>Hux glances up from his datapad with mild surprise. He’s reclining on a sofa next to the indoor fountain, dressed in a robe of pale grey silk that flatters the streak of silver in his hair. Elegant, perfect, as always. Kylo can never decide if he’d rather wreck that perfection or kneel as an acolyte at Hux’s feet.</p><p>Hux decides for him, and usually, Hux chooses both.</p><p>“Supreme Leader,” Hux murmurs, arching his back in a stretch. His silk robe falls away from his chest, exposing the edge of one small pink nipple. “I didn’t expect your return for another standard day, at least.” </p><p>Kylo would just as soon dispense with titles between them — they’re more or less married at this point — but Hux has a fascination with rank and hierarchy that borders on the kinky. And Kylo never complains when Hux gets kinky.</p><p>“I was called to a mission on Coruscant,” Kylo says. “To secure a prized artifact in the name of the First Order.”</p><p>Hux’s eyebrows lift. “Oh?”</p><p>Hux sets his datapad on an end table and pats the sofa in front of him, a gesture for Kylo to take a seat in the curve of Hux’s body. Kylo looms over him instead. He devours the sight of Hux spread out below, gazing up at Kylo with interest.</p><p>The Chancellor is fine-boned, boyishly slender even in his early years of middle age. He has a slight curve to his stomach that he didn’t have when he was a General, and in bed, Kylo appreciates it, the delicate softness of Hux beneath him. Hux’s hair is streaked with silver among the copper and gold, and the studious lines of his face give him a distinguished air. Hux ages well. He would scowl at Kylo to hear it, but Hux’s outside is a match for his inside at last.</p><p>“I seek an object of my particular affection.” Kylo’s voice is already rough with lust. His blood moves lower as he watches his pretty Chancellor, his parted lips.</p><p>“Surely nothing on Coruscant is outside your domain, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>Kylo hesitates in his reply, keeping his features haughty and blank. In the silence, Hux shifts on the sofa. His legs fall open almost an imperceptible fraction. An invitation.</p><p>Kylo holds himself back, and answers, “Conquest does not end when the target surrenders. Imperial control is a ceaseless undertaking. Our victories must be preserved.” Unable to resist the temptation to needle Hux, he finishes, “Anyone who wields true power knows this.”</p><p>Hux, predictably, twitches his nose in displeasure. It’s a characteristic gesture of his, and when he does it, Kylo wants to kiss the tip of Hux’s nose, to make Hux even more upset.</p><p>“You’ve taken that from one of my speeches.” Hux’s irritation has a thread of warmth underneath. Kylo hadn’t meant to flatter Hux by throwing his own words back at him, but with the quantity of speeches Kylo listens to when he’s away on missions, it’s no surprise that some of the Chancellor’s ideas have sunk in.</p><p>“Your words, Chancellor. My actions.”</p><p>“Our empire,” says Hux, and drives his top teeth into his bottom lip. His eyes darken at the use of his title, and he drags his hand down his belly to rest above his cock. Hux is already half-hard under his silk robe. The sight of Hux’s arousal sends a sympathetic wave of it through Kylo’s body.</p><p>Kylo pins Hux’s hand using the Force. When Hux tries to touch himself, he finds his wrist locked in place against his narrow hip. He squirms, hissing lightly at Kylo through his teeth.</p><p>“I was going to put on a show for you, Supreme Leader. Are you not inclined to watch?”</p><p>Kylo does like to watch, loves it, in fact. It’s unreasonably erotic to see Hux give up control to his body’s impulses, to come apart at a word from Kylo. Hux makes lovely helpless noises as he works himself, and his cock is nice to look at, uncut, pink, thick but not large. It’s as pretty as the rest of him.</p><p>Tonight, however, Kylo doesn’t want to look. He wants to touch, and leave his mark.</p><p>Kylo peels off his gloves two fingers at a time. The gesture is hasty, urgent, which serves to illustrate his desires. Kylo wants, now. Hux’s mouth forms a thrilling little O, and his legs nudge further apart.</p><p>“What’s got you so eager tonight, Kylo?”</p><p>Kylo’s breath catches at the sound of his name. It’s still a gift to hear his name from Hux’s lips in private. Kylo hasn’t been called by any other name for nearly a decade now, not since the scavenger girl disappeared into exile with the rest of the Resistance. But he doesn’t take it for granted that Hux, who knows his past, chooses to call him by his only true name.</p><p>He ignores Hux’s question. The answer should be obvious to the Chancellor; Hux is far too vain to be ignorant of his own charms. Kylo braces his hands on the arm of the sofa, one on either side of Hux’s head, and lowers himself to cover Hux’s narrow body with his wider one.</p><p>Kylo is prepared to rut against Hux on the sofa until they both come — it won’t be the first piece of Hux’s decor they’ve ruined with their sloppy, frantic fumblings — but Hux’s hands shoot out to flatten against Kylo’s chest, pushing him away.</p><p>“In bed, please,” Hux specifies. “I refuse to sit on my throne with a backache tomorrow. Supreme Leader,” he adds, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Kylo scowls, disappointed. He enjoys destroying Hux’s furniture, and, more than a few times, he’s touched himself to the thought of Hux at work the day after, well-fucked and aching during his audiences with dignitaries from vassal worlds.</p><p>At least there are plenty of things to do in the bed that Hux will still feel in the morning.</p><p>“You can carry me there, if you like,” Hux offers. His eyes flutter shut. He stretches again, flicking his wrist towards the bedroom with regal poise.</p><p>Hux claims to hate it when Kylo carries him. When he’s in uniform — all white and gold and neat as a statue — he’s too enticing, his perfect shape highlighted by clever tailoring. Many times, in deserted hallways between the Chancellor’s meetings, Kylo has closed his hands around Hux’s waist and lifted him into his arms. Hux always wiggles until Kylo puts him down, even as he kisses Kylo hungrily, his legs around Kylo’s hips.</p><p>Then again, in the privacy of his quarters, Hux asks often to be carried to bed. It’s no secret that he appreciates Kylo’s strength. Perhaps the Chancellor is shy of the risk of being seen in public as the Supreme Leader’s plaything. Kylo could look into Hux’s mind to find out, but Hux is too accustomed to that old trick now. He’d offer up a list of economic statistics from Mid-Rim Order territories, and Kylo would fall asleep before he could see Hux’s secret desires.</p><p>“Go on,” prompts Hux. “I’m not going to walk to bed. Not when you’re here to claim me as your conquest for the Order.”</p><p>Hux moves his hands across Kylo’s chest to his upper arms, pressing roughly, as if to test Kylo’s strength. His hands return to Kylo’s chest, and he finds Kylo’s nipples through his tunic and rolls them between finger and thumb. The gesture is brazen, and the touch sends a shock of pleasure through Kylo’s middle down to his cock. Kylo gasps and jerks his head back. A dark sweep of hair falls into his eyes.</p><p>It’s still a minor marvel to him that someone as rigid and focused as Hux could find it in him to want Kylo so much, at least as much as Kylo wants Hux. He resists the temptation to pin Hux with a deep kiss, to grind his cock against Hux’s silk-covered thigh. Instead, he rises from the sofa and picks Hux up to carry him like a bride. </p><p>Hux is elegant in his arms as Kylo skirts the edge of the indoor fountain and brings Hux to the bedroom. The wide, dim, immaculate room has a circular viewport that overlooks the city. Through the tinted transparisteel, countless specks of light glitter below, like a scaled-down model of the Galaxy they rule.</p><p>When Kylo sets Hux down on the carefully made bed in front of the viewport, Hux doesn’t take his arms from around Kylo’s neck. Instead, he wraps his legs around Kylo’s waist and kisses his neck, using his teeth. Leaving a mark.</p><p>“Chancellor,” warns Kylo. The Knights of Ren already make crude jokes about Hux, about Kylo’s infatuation with his nominal second-in-command. This will only encourage them. It’s unfortunate for Kylo that what Hux is doing with his mouth feels like a reward. He wants Hux to do the same to him everywhere, consequences be damned.</p><p>“You’re still dressed,” breathes Hux, nipping eagerly at the edge of one of Kylo’s oversized ears. “Remedy it at once.”</p><p>“Yes, Chancellor.”</p><p>Hux purrs at the title, pushing his hips against Kylo’s thighs. He’s needy already. Kylo will have him pleading by the end of this. He never tires of hearing Hux beg, because it means Hux wants him, and Hux <em>wanting</em> him is still among the more erotic phenomena in the Galaxy. </p><p>With the way Hux has him bent over, Kylo can’t undress, so he uses the Force to pry Hux’s hands apart and release himself from Hux’s hold on his neck. Hux falls back onto the bed, breath leaving his chest in an indignant huff. He reaches for one of the hexagonal accent pillows at the head of the bed and tosses it at Kylo’s face. Kylo stops the pillow midair with the Force and sends it spinning back at Hux. It catches him lightly on the forehead, spilling a shock of ginger hair down across his brow.</p><p>Hux scowls. “That was rude. Make up for it, or I won’t let you come. Give me your best striptease, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>It’s a flagrant misuse of his title, and it sets Kylo aflame with lust. Hux sees the desire on his face, and smirks.</p><p>“You can’t wait to get your hands on me,” Hux says. “I don’t have to read minds to see that. Come on, we don’t have all night.”</p><p>They do have all night. If anyone made demands on their time now, Kylo would have to be persuaded not to put his lightsaber through the interloper’s chest. But Kylo is impatient. He wants to touch Hux, to taste him, to feel the tight open heat of Hux clenching around him as he comes. So he brings his hands to the neck of his tunic and unclasps the first fasteners.</p><p>Hux’s eyes get progressively darker as Kylo shows more skin. His lips have flushed deep pink from kissing bruises onto Kylo’s throat. When Kylo unbuckles his belt and lets it fall with his tunic to the floor, Hux makes a low noise of approval. He’s sitting up on his elbows for a better view, and there’s a dot of dark moisture on his grey silk shorts, where the slit of his cock has soaked the cloth.</p><p>That’s for Kylo. Kylo has made Hux leak for him by showing skin, without even touching him.</p><p>“Pinch your tits for me, Supreme Leader,” Hux murmurs, chin lifted imperiously.</p><p>Heat blooms in Kylo’s core. His body is built for war and power, from decades of training, but he lets Hux degrade him like he’s one of the Chancellor’s underlings. Hux knows nothing of the physical realities of battle. To him, Kylo’s muscled chest is simply a nice pair of tits. It’s shameful to allow Hux to speak to him this way, especially with his title thrown in the mix, but, in spite of all Kylo’s power, he aches with need when Hux tells him what to do.</p><p>He lifts his hands to rub his nipples. It’s not as nice as when Hux plays with his chest, but the rush of pleasure makes Kylo's mouth fall open and his cock jump anyway.</p><p>“I said, pinch them. Make it hurt. This isn’t meant to be fun for you.”</p><p>The spark in Hux’s eye says the opposite, but he doesn’t yield, only gazes at Kylo expectantly. So Kylo pinches his own nipples between finger and thumb and pulls them away from his chest. It’s a fierce grip, and the pain is strong enough that the Dark Side of the Force flickers up through him, enhancing his pleasure. He moans, a wanton sound. Hux will like that.</p><p>“Good, Kylo.” Hux is palming himself through the silk. Kylo doesn’t have the will to stop Hux’s hand now, not when Hux is praising him, using his name. “Now take off your boots and socks. I’ll remove your trousers.”</p><p>Kylo obeys. When he’s undressed to Hux’s liking, he falls forward onto the bed, onto Hux. Hux tries to roll over to get on top, but Kylo pins him by his shoulders. Through the Force, with no effort at all, Kylo can tell how much this turns Hux on. He’s broadcasting waves of need, going pliant and desperate under Kylo’s strength. His legs fall open, then his lips. So Kylo kisses him.</p><p>Hux is good at kissing. He’s precise, measured, with a tendency to bite hard and draw blood from Kylo’s lips. Kylo licks into his mouth, enjoying the way this makes Hux buck against him. Hux tastes like herbs. He’s already brushed his teeth. He must have been ready for sleep when Kylo arrived. Hux keeps to his schedule with discipline, but Kylo doesn’t have to read Hux’s mind to know Hux would rather get fucked than go to sleep.</p><p>Kylo slides his hands down Hux’s body, pushing the silk robe off his shoulders. Still kissing Hux, Kylo brushes his thumbs over Hux’s nipples. Hux moans into Kylo’s mouth, and moans again when Kylo doesn’t relent. Kylo could do this for hours, and has before, until Hux’s nipples were sore and bruised from Kylo’s fingertips, his lips, his teeth.</p><p>But that’s not what Kylo wants tonight. He moves his hand further down, to tease at the edge of Hux’s hole.</p><p>Hux kisses Kylo harder and pushes onto Kylo’s hand. To Kylo’s surprise, his finger slips easily inside. Hux is open, yielding, slick with lube.</p><p>All this time, Hux has been ready to take Kylo inside him. He stretched himself ahead of time, likely thinking of Kylo while he did it. The revelation spurs Kylo’s lust higher, makes him want to push inside roughly and hear Hux whine. </p><p>“You’re wet for me,” says Kylo.</p><p>“I made preparations for your arrival, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>This is untrue. Hux had no way to anticipate Kylo’s arrival tonight. Kylo hadn’t even planned to cut his mission short until this afternoon, when the desire had seized him for a night on soft sheets, in luxurious quarters, with Hux beneath him, whispering praises into Kylo’s ear.</p><p>“You were touching yourself,” Kylo says, and Hux blushes across both cheeks and turns his face to the side. For someone with myriad kinks and an appetite for sexual novelty, Hux can be surprisingly prudish about ordinary things.</p><p>Kylo kisses Hux on one of his sideburns. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”</p><p>Hux frowns, affronted. “Kylo. That’s humiliating.”</p><p>“If you tell me, I’ll make it happen. I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p>Despite the man’s reluctance to share them, Hux’s fantasies have always been fertile ground for developing new games in the bedroom. Kylo makes it a point of pride to figure out how best to satisfy each one, no matter how eccentric. Hux knows this, and trusts Kylo to greet his strangest turn-ons with enthusiasm. At times Kylo wonders if Hux’s reticence is a kink in itself, part of the Chancellor’s desire to be seen as unsullied, superior, pure.</p><p>“You’ve already made this particular fantasy happen, Kylo. I was recalling an encounter from our past. It’s of little interest. There’s no need for you to hear it again.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Kylo says.</p><p>Hux shakes his head, lips pressed tightly together. His pale eyelashes flutter over his cheeks.</p><p>“Be a good Chancellor and tell me, or I’ll take it out of your head.”</p><p>It’s an empty threat, and Hux knows it. Kylo gets no pleasure from violating Hux’s psyche. But Hux has developed an obsession with the Force in recent years, and, to Kylo’s continual surprise, Hux now likes when Kylo uses the Force on him in harmless, flirtatious ways. Hux’s gaze intensifies at Kylo’s warning, like he’s daring Kylo to try to pluck the memory from his head. Like he wants Kylo deep inside his body and his mind.</p><p>“Are you that eager for me to tell you an erotic story? Supreme Leader, I wasn’t under the impression you cared much for what I have to say.”</p><p>This is a gross exaggeration, and it makes Kylo pout. Hux runs the First Order’s entire empire, apart from their jointly-managed frontier military operations and the Force-related mysticism that Kylo pursues alone. It’s only Hux’s silly obsession with rank and title that makes him feel like his Supreme Leader’s inferior. Kylo has explained to Hux many times why it would make no sense for Hux to hold the highest title in the Order. It wouldn’t be in the Order’s interests for a Force-null to have preeminence over a Force user, especially the most powerful Force user in Galactic history. Hux is a brilliant commander, propagandist, and diplomat, and Kylo wouldn’t consider spending his life with anyone else, but Hux can’t stop a blaster bolt in mid-air through the power of his spiritual discipline. It’s a shame, but there’s nothing Kylo can do about it.</p><p>“Don’t be spiteful, Hux.” Kylo puts his lube-free hand on Hux’s head, stroking his hair. “You know you’re my good little Chancellor. I watched your speech today on the shuttle. A work of power. As always.”</p><p>Hux frowns at the condescension, but he can never resist praise for his work. He nuzzles his head into Kylo’s palm.</p><p>“Now tell me what you thought about when you touched yourself.”</p><p>Hux sighs and rolls his eyes at Kylo, even as he relents.</p><p>He speaks as though delivering a report, professional, almost clinical. “I was imagining you, of course. You’d returned from one of our new worlds with a gift for me. An aphrodisiac. You wanted me out of my head with pleasure. I imagined you’d restrain me with the Force while the drug took hold, and would deny me your cock until I was desperate for it. You would tease me without mercy. I’d plead and beg to have you inside me, but you would only laugh and kiss me. At last, you would fuck me with your fingers, then with your cock, until I came several times. You would bring me off until I couldn’t come anymore, until I was aching and fucked-out. Just as you like me, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>This is their tradition. When Kylo takes a new planet into the First Order’s territories, he brings back a gift for Hux. Sometimes it’s lingerie, which quickly gets ruined under Kylo’s wet mouth, his pulling hands, his spurting cock. Sometimes it’s a pleasure toy made according to the local customs. Hux’s pretty hole has taken objects made for more than a dozen different near-human and non-human sentient species. Sometimes Kylo brings food, since Hux has a taste for delicacies and Kylo likes to watch him eat. But Hux enjoys the aphrodisiacs above all. He craves to be separated from all his precious control, to be reduced to his basest impulses by a substance that absolves him from any shame.</p><p>“You want me to subjugate a new planet for you?”</p><p>Hux nods, almost shy at asking Kylo to go to war for the sake of a bedroom game. He’s smiling his odd smile, the one where the corners of his mouth turn down, like he’s not allowed to show his approval except in his shining eyes. But whenever Kylo comms Hux from his ship with the news that he’s taken another planet for the Order, Hux’s joy is so strong that Kylo can feel it through the Force even halfway across the Galaxy. </p><p>“My pretty Chancellor. You want me to do all the work of conquest for you, while you lie back and beg for my cock. Perhaps I shouldn’t have made you Chancellor at all. You would prefer to join me on missions and stay in my quarters. Keeping yourself slicked-open and ready for me.”</p><p>“I can do all of that and serve as Chancellor as well,” Hux protests. “Or as Supreme Leader, for that matter.”</p><p>Kylo ignores this unsubtle insubordination and slides his hands over Hux’s chest, paying particular attention to his nipples. Hux squirms.</p><p>“When I win a battle and return to you covered in the blood of our enemies, you’ll open your legs for me and plead with me to fuck you full. I know how hard you get when you watch me fighting for our empire. When you see me win.”</p><p>At this, Hux’s expression shifts from miffed to ravenous. He does open his legs, wrapping his heels around the back of Kylo’s thighs and pulling Kylo closer to him.</p><p>“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux murmurs, twisting his hips under Kylo’s. He’s impressively hard against Kylo’s stomach at the mere thought of Kylo going to battle for the First Order. For Hux.</p><p>Kylo needs to taste Hux. He drops down the bed and lets his face hover above Hux’s silk shorts, warming Hux with his breath.</p><p>Hux raises his hips, rubs his silk-covered cock against Kylo’s lips. Kylo hesitates, his dark eyes locked on Hux’s.</p><p>“Go on,” Hux prompts gently. “You know what I want.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I want to fuck your mouth, Supreme Leader,” says Hux with a smirk, even as his cheeks flush.</p><p>“Good,” Kylo mumbles against Hux’s length, pulling down the waistband of his shorts and tucking the silk beneath his tight balls. Hux keens at the heat of Kylo’s mouth against him, and when Kylo takes his cock head between his plush lips, licking hungrily, Hux throws his head back in helpless bliss and fists his hands in Kylo’s hair.</p><p>Kylo’s mind goes blank for the moment, the pain in his scalp and the cock in his mouth driving every thought from his head. He rules the Galaxy, he’s conquered planets and achieved power in the Force beyond what any long-dead Jedi could have dreamed of, but with his lips around the base of Hux’s cock and his throat opening for the head of it, Kylo can’t imagine any greater purpose he could serve than this one.</p><p>Hux’s hips stutter, pushing his cock further into Kylo’s throat. Kylo chokes. His eyes sting with tears. He breathes through his nose and moans, long and deep, to drive a moan from Hux as well.</p><p>Hux is praising him, when he can put words together. “Fuck, good boy, good Kylo — ah — my Supreme Leader, yes, your perfect filthy mouth...”</p><p>He won’t let Hux come yet — by now Hux is conditioned to come only when he has something inside him, anyway — but Kylo wants to bring him to the edge and watch him abandon himself to pleasure. He pulls off of the base of Hux’s cock to lick away the pre-come at the head. There’s always a lot of it, and it tastes like Hux. When Kylo is away on missions, he jerks himself to the thought of sucking Hux’s cock. It’s the right size for Kylo’s mouth, like it was made to fit there.</p><p>“I need to come, Kylo,” says Hux with icy, desperate clarity. “That's enough. It’s time you fucked me.”</p><p>Kylo shakes his head, letting his tongue slide back and forth across Hux’s slit. He takes Hux’s cock to the root again and hums with pleasure, so that his mouth vibrates. Hux chokes on his next plea, letting out a cry and bucking his hips, hard. Kylo has to subdue his gag reflex using the Force. He rolls the muscles of his throat to squeeze Hux’s cock, and Hux lets go of Kylo’s hair, clawing at his own belly and chest in helpless ecstasy.</p><p>“Please, Kylo, please, ah, I’ve been good, I — <em>stars</em> — I deserve it.” </p><p>Hux does deserve to come, of course, but Kylo deserves this too, the heat of Hux in his mouth, the rub and stretch of his cock in Kylo’s lips. The taste, the way Hux leaks helplessly and begs helplessly and surrenders to Kylo in every willing way.</p><p>Kylo twists his head, laving the base of Hux’s cock with his tongue. He brings his fingers up behind Hux’s balls, stroking his thumb right to the slick edge of Hux’s hole.</p><p>“Yes, yes, that’s right, Supreme Leader, please, that’s what I need — oh!”</p><p>Hux cries out in alarm as Kylo removes his hand and pulls his mouth off of Hux with a lewd <em>pop</em>. There’s a thread of saliva connecting him to Hux, pale as starlight. </p><p>“Don’t kriffing <em>stop</em>. You monstrous thing.” Hux squirms, outraged. Pushes his hips towards Kylo’s mouth again. </p><p>Kylo pins Hux to the bed with a wide hand on each of his hipbones. He knows how he must look to Hux: black-eyed, wet-mouthed, scarred, his hair a wild cascade. A monster, hungry. A creature of the Dark.</p><p>“If you come now,” Kylo says with deliberation, “I’m going to fuck you anyway. From behind. I’ll take my time fucking you into your mattress. You’ll be sensitive in the aftermath. Your little prick will hurt.”</p><p>Hux’s throat bobs as he swallows, weighing Kylo’s warning, or merely catching his breath. Stars, he’s incredible like this, his slim form pale and half-aglow in the dim light, his back pushed up against his frivolous set of accent cushions. The capital of their empire glittering black behind him. His silk robe falling loosely off his shoulders. His pupils blown to blackness too. His cock hard, pink, swollen to fullness. His desperate, parted lips.</p><p>“Do your worst, Supreme Leader,” says Hux, and it comes out thin as a plea.</p><p>Kylo slides two fingers inside Hux easily, then a third, which makes Hux rut into his hand and gasp at the stretch. Hux can’t do anything when Kylo is taking him apart like this, and Kylo thrills at how brainless Hux gets, his mind empty of all thoughts but pleasure and need. His devotion is so total that it broadcasts through the Force as though he’d spoken it. For once, Kylo actually feels like the master of their empire, as if bossy, selfish Hux, for this moment, has given himself up completely and is Kylo’s to command.</p><p>With the power Hux has entrusted to him, Kylo will give Hux what he wants. He wraps his lips around the first third of Hux’s cock again, licking the sensitive underside of the head where Hux’s foreskin has pulled back. He quirks his fingers inside Hux, strokes his prostate, unrelenting. Kylo feels Hux’s orgasm as it builds in the mingled energies of the Force around them, and when Hux comes, Kylo seals his lips around him and swallows all he can. Hux goes rigid, silent, breathless, his eyes rolling in time with each upward pitch of his hips. His last spurt of come catches Kylo across the lips, sticky and hot.</p><p>Hux returns to himself, his hands relaxing where they’ve creased the sheets. His chest heaves dramatically, and his lower lip has a long red spot where he’s bitten it.</p><p>Kylo holds eye contact with Hux as he puts out his tongue and slowly licks the come from his lips. Hux groans and tenses again, an aftershock running through him at the sight.</p><p>“So good, Kylo,” whispers Hux. “So good, serving me.”</p><p>Kylo licks a long broad stripe up Hux’s softening cock, and is rewarded with a half-scream from Hux. He’s oversensitive now, just as Kylo predicted. He’ll cry out, pathetic as a virgin, when Kylo fucks him face down.</p><p>Hux was a virgin for their first time, though, and he wasn’t pathetic then. He was in control. Kylo had fallen before Hux took him to bed, but he fell harder when Hux first ordered Kylo to kneel at his feet, and now, there’s nothing in the Galaxy better than filling his mouth with Hux’s cock, or fucking Hux full. Even an adept of the Dark Side needs his simple pleasures. Though, with Hux and pleasure, there’s always a not-so-simple twist.</p><p>“You ought to call me Supreme Leader,” says Hux.</p><p>For a moment, Kylo thinks he must have heard wrong. But Hux’s expression is so daring, impish and downright flirtatious in an un-Huxlike way. He raises his pale eyebrows, challenging Kylo with a sweet smirk on his lips.</p><p>“You want to,” Hux says. “When you’re fucking me. You think about how you live to serve me. I can hear it when you’re in my head with the Force.”</p><p>This negotiation is not what Kylo bargained for. It’s not as though his title in the First Order means anything to him, no more than his titles as Prince of Alderaan or whatever-he-is of Naboo. But titles mean a great deal to Hux, who comes from nothing. There’s a thin line between “Supreme Leader” in the bedroom and insubordination outside it.</p><p>Not that Hux has ever followed Kylo’s orders. The Chancellor is fearless, wholly convinced of his own brilliance. Except where matters of the Force are concerned, Hux doesn’t take the time to seek Kylo’s opinion. Kylo would like it if Hux did, though. He’s not willing to give up his last claim to absolute authority for the sake of fucking Hux open tonight.</p><p>“I’m the Supreme Leader,” says Kylo, with more petulance than he intended.</p><p>Hux knots his fingers into Kylo’s hair again, pulling Kylo’s body up over his. He winces with harsh pleasure when Kylo’s hip grazes his overstimulated cock. Combing his fingers through Kylo’s hair, Hux presses a kiss to Kylo’s forehead. </p><p>“Of course you’re Supreme Leader, my Kylo. I serve you and your empire with pride, for life. But not in bed. You serve me, and that’s the way we both like it. Isn’t it time to put words to it?”</p><p>Kylo has a stupid objection to Hux’s stupid request, but he has to say it. “I don’t want to come screaming my own title.”</p><p>To Kylo’s surprise, this gives Hux pause. A trace of distaste flickers across his face.</p><p>“Emperor, then,” Hux decides. “Call me your Emperor.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I run your empire for you. That’s what an Emperor does. It’s only rational. You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but I am the Emperor of our Galaxy.”</p><p>Kylo wishes to the farthest stars that this suggestion didn’t make his cock twitch against Hux’s thigh. But Hux has already felt it. His hand drifts down to Kylo’s trousers, and he unfastens them and closes his fingers around Kylo’s length, squeezing him approvingly.</p><p>“Look how big you are, Supreme Leader. So hard for me, for your Emperor.”</p><p>Kylo moans. Hux’s hand is a poor substitute for the tight heat of his hole, but the Chancellor’s hands are soft from doing nothing every day, and his grip is firm and sure and delicious. Kylo tries to pull away, to flip Hux over and enter him, but Hux tightens his grip on Kylo’s cock, sliding the tips of his fingernails down the seam on the underside. He adds his other hand to grip Kylo’s balls, stroking the top of them with the pad of his thumb, the message of ownership implicit.</p><p>“If you don’t want this, you know the word to say. I want your submission only when it’s willing. But you do want to, Kylo. Don’t think after thirteen years I don’t know exactly what gets you off.”</p><p>Kylo does know the word. It’s “Ilum,” the planet chosen for the construction of the Starkiller weapon and base. Nothing takes Hux out of a scene faster than a reminder of his great public disgrace, though his triumphs in the years since have been more than enough to eclipse Starkiller’s destruction. The planet called Ilum no longer exists. In its place is a star, named, of course, for Hux.</p><p>“I serve you,” Kylo mumbles, cheeks flushing hot around the dead line of his scar. “Emperor.”</p><p>“That’s my good Supreme Leader,” says Hux. His clear eyes shine with a rare measure of awe. “Lovely, Kylo. That’s lovely to hear.”</p><p>His hand travels up Kylo’s cock and down again, his dry touch at once too much and not enough. He tugs at Kylo’s sac, which is nice. But Kylo wants to bury himself inside Hux and bite down on Hux’s soap-scented skin, as he spills his come deep and fucks Hux full of it. He tugs his trousers down to his knees — he never bothers to wear underwear — and kicks them off the rest of the way.</p><p>Hux is gazing appreciatively at Kylo’s body, the width of his chest, the toned plane of his abdomen. The nerveless flesh on Kylo's shoulder and arm, corrupted through his Dark strength with the Force. The old bowcaster scar, pale as a blown-out star, and other scars from other battles won in intervening years. His triumphs, written on his skin. Hux strokes Kylo’s cock again, enclosing the head of it in his palm.</p><p>“Again, please, Kylo.” Hux squeezes him, half threat, half reward.</p><p>“Emperor Hux,” Kylo hisses. He resents this game, still, but he’s less troubled by Hux’s idiotic obsession with titles than by the undeniable, physical fact that he himself is enjoying this too. Even without Hux’s hand on him, Kylo would be aching for this, for the way Hux can take Kylo to these strange, dangerous, humiliating places in his mind and set them alight with lust.</p><p>Hux, for his part, inhales sharply at the title, and his hand tightens further around Kylo’s cock, sending a flash of pain through him. Kylo’s face twists, and Hux relents, though seeing Kylo wince has put dark fire into his eyes.</p><p>“Supreme Leader,” says Hux, his mouth close to Kylo’s. “It’s time you fucked me, don’t you think?”</p><p>Kylo agrees. He raises up onto his knees, grasps Hux by the shoulders to turn him over. When Kylo glances down, Hux’s cock is filling again. He’s halfway hard, even though it hasn’t been long since he came.</p><p>“Is that...?”</p><p>“From you calling me Emperor, yes.” Hux’s mouth is pinched, his cheeks aglow with a bashful flush. “You know I appreciate clear roles within a hierarchy.”</p><p>“You’re perverse.” Kylo flips Hux unceremoniously onto his stomach — the air leaves his slim chest in a squeak of surprise — and growls this into Hux’s ear. He takes the lube from Hux’s night table and slicks himself with it. As he prepares to enter Hux, he sucks a wide bruise into the side of Hux’s neck.</p><p>Hux moans into a pillow, but Kylo uses the Force to yank it away. He wants to hear Hux, every needy noise from his lips, as his self-control dissolves and his body joins with Kylo’s.</p><p>Kylo drags the slick tip of his cock around the edge of Hux’s hole. Hux lifts his hips from the mattress, pushing back, offering himself to Kylo.</p><p>“Tell me how much you want this, Chancellor,” Kylo whispers, teasing Hux’s rim and earning a curse for it.</p><p>“Don’t be obtuse, Ren. I’ve told you. I consent.”</p><p>Kylo scoffs at the use of his surname, his knightly title. Of course Hux has to put distance between them at a time like this. It only highlights Hux’s desperation, the apprehension prickling through the Force around them. He fears losing himself to pleasure, but desires the same.</p><p>“Your consent is more than obvious. That’s not what I want. Beg.”</p><p>“Please,” says Hux primly.</p><p>Kylo spreads his broad hand on the small of Hux’s back and pins him to the bed. Hux grunts.</p><p>“Beg for me. You’re not following my orders, Chancellor. I should teach you some respect before I let you take my thick cock.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Kylo. You will fuck me and fuck me now. This isn’t the time to stroke your ego with petty power plays.”</p><p>Kylo dips just the head of his cock inside of Hux, then pulls back. Hux moans at the stretch, thinking he’s getting what he wants, and swears colourfully when Kylo leaves him empty again.</p><p>“Ah, Kylo, do it, you brute. Don’t pretend you have the self-control to resist me.”</p><p>Through the power of the Force, Kylo has the self-control to manage any physical feat, and Hux knows it. But Hux is beautiful enough to leave Kylo’s mouth dry at the sight of him. The planes of his shoulder blades, the neat hair at the back of his neck. The subtle hourglass curve of his waist. Pale skin to kiss and bite and bruise. Kylo takes one of Hux’s buttocks in hand and squeezes it hard enough to hurt.</p><p>Hux bites back a cry. “Fuck me,” he whispers. A request, or merely an oath.</p><p>“You need my cock inside your tight hole. Say it. Say ‘Supreme Leader.’”</p><p>With a derisive noise, Hux twists to peer over his shoulder. His cheeks are flushed, his hair in charming disarray, but the Chancellor’s gaze has the same pitiless dignity as when he presides over public executions.</p><p>“I will not beg for you with your title unless you use my proper title, Ren.” </p><p>Fuck. Kylo’s cock twitches in his hand, the head of it slapping wet against Hux’s entrance. He’s too close already, just from rubbing against Hux where Hux is slick for him, but Kylo wants to fuck Hux hard enough that he’ll feel it tomorrow. He’ll need to use the Force to make himself last.</p><p>“Beg for my cock, Emperor Hux,” Kylo says, feeling ridiculous. But his face flares so hot with shameful desire that, for half a second, he’s lightheaded.</p><p>“Good boy,” Hux says, relaxing into the familiarity of his power over Kylo. Kylo swats his backside, hard, to shake Hux’s complacency, but Hux only moans at the feeling and pushes into Kylo’s hand.</p><p>“Please,” he says sharply. “Supreme Leader, I need you inside me. Please fill me with your cock. Don’t spare me. I can take it.”</p><p>This certainly qualifies as begging, but Kylo wants more. He glides over the edge of Hux’s hole again, over the soft and hot skin that will admit him easily.</p><p>“Please, Kylo, I’m begging you. Serve your Emperor. Come inside me, fuck, please, Supreme Leader, I need it, <em>please</em>. Don’t you want this?” Hux’s voice breaks, desperate, angry. </p><p>It’s unlike Hux to ask a question, especially of Kylo. Hux speaks in reports, and always has answers. It’s a surreal gift to see him so vulnerable, not merely begging for Kylo’s cock, but daring to wonder if he’s wanted, if he’s enough. Marvelling at Hux, Kylo eases his cock inside him in one slow smooth stroke.</p><p>Stars, Hux is tight. His body is small underneath Kylo’s, like he wasn’t built to take anything Kylo’s size. A whine pours from Hux’s chest as Kylo enters him. Hux’s breaths, heavy and ragged, make his entire body rise and fall, and Kylo feels each of Hux’s movements on his cock from inside him. Kylo thrusts his hips — the friction is destroying, delicious — and Hux exhales sharply into the mattress, one hand in the sheets, the other yanking madly at his own hair.</p><p>He puts his hands on Hux’s waist, thumbs in the sunken dimples of Hux’s lower back, fingertips grazing the edge of Hux’s soft belly. Hux arches his back into Kylo’s touch. He’s pressing Kylo further inside him, opening for him.</p><p>“Please, <em>nnh</em>, fuck me, Supreme Leader. Stars, fuck, you’re enormous, <em>ah</em>.” </p><p>When Kylo moves his hips again, Hux cries out at the friction on his prostate, or of the sheets against his oversensitive cock, or both. He’s rubbing his chest against the sheets, wiggling, begging for more, as if Kylo’s cock inside him gives him enough of a reason to say all the things he’d never say in ordinary circumstances.</p><p>Kylo, for his part, can’t speak. It takes all his effort to focus on not coming inside Hux, when Hux is begging him, ordering him, to do exactly that. Hux clenches on Kylo’s cock, makes a strangled noise of pleasure.</p><p>“Harder,” Hux urges. “I want to — ah — feel this tomorrow.”</p><p>Kylo snaps his hips roughly, his grip on Hux’s waist tight enough to bruise. Hux arches, tenses, screams his approval, and Kylo doesn’t stop. His face is buried in the short hair at the back of Hux’s neck. He holds Hux down by his wrists and bites any skin he can reach.</p><p>When Hux comes, weakly this time, he turns his head to the side, his mouth open. Kylo gives him a messy kiss even as Hux goes boneless under his body.</p><p>As the last spasm pulses through him, Hux whines incoherently into Kylo’s mouth.</p><p>Hux regains his composure quickly, as always, and pulls back. “You may come now, Supreme Leader,” he whispers, lifting his hips for Kylo.</p><p>Kylo fucks into him roughly for a few more strokes, his hands on Hux’s shoulders. Hux gives a thin scream, pushed past comfort into an excess of pleasure. When Kylo comes, lights burst behind his eyes, bright as the star-pale skin of Hux’s back. </p><p>He stays inside Hux for a moment more, enjoying the heat around his softening cock. But Hux shifts his hips again, and Kylo understands his message. He pulls out, wipes his cock on the inside of Hux’s thigh. Hux makes a noise through his nose that might be a protest at the filth of the act, or a satisfied moan.</p><p>“Turn me over,” says Hux, and Kylo does, carefully, with his hand supporting Hux’s lower back. He’s far from breakable, but Kylo likes to treat him this way in the aftermath, as though he’s a precious thing belonging to Kylo alone.</p><p>Hux’s front is smeared white with his come, and his face has a small, calm smile. Kylo, with a rough hand, strokes the come away from Hux’s belly, away from the inside of his thighs. Wipes it on the sheets. Hux, to his surprise, doesn’t even complain.</p><p>They won’t sleep, not for hours. Kylo struggles to sleep, always has, what with myriad voices in the Force echoing in his head like players on a darkened stage. Hux sleeps well in Kylo’s arms, but on the night after a mission, he nearly always stays up with Kylo to get fucked more than once.</p><p>Out the window, behind and below them, the lights of Coruscant. Above, the black sky spreads, heavy with the same pinprick maze of lights, as though the city is a smooth plane of water that reflects the night above.</p><p>Every star in that night is theirs, or will be soon. Every planet in every system. All Kylo sees is his to command, above and below, so Kylo turns his face to Hux instead, to Hux’s clever eyes, and makes a deep noise when Hux kisses him.</p><p>“You taste like me,” says Hux, after the kiss.</p><p>They rest in silence for a few minutes. Kylo lets his Force-awareness relax through the room and the palace, feeling the signature of each object, the potential energy in the air. Hux is the brightest thing around, by far. His thoughts are boring, though. He’s thinking about work, about the reports he needs to read. That won’t do, not tonight. Kylo isn’t in the mood to be bored.</p><p>“I should punish you for your insubordination,” Kylo suggests. “I’ll make you hurt when you sit for your audiences tomorrow.”</p><p>Hux turns. His eyes shine, wicked and triumphant, and there's a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Call me Emperor while you do it. I’ll tell you how many times to spank me, Supreme Leader, and how hard.”</p><p>Kylo snorts his exasperation. Hux is incorrigible, remorseless, and irrepressibly sweet.</p><p>He’s beginning to get tired, but not too tired for this. Kylo sits up in bed, kneeling on the mattress, and drags Hux to lay face down across his lap. Hux pushes up on his hands, adjusts himself until he’s comfortable.</p><p>“Go on,” says Hux, with a glance over his shoulder. He arches his back.</p><p>And, “Good boy,” he sighs, when Kylo’s heavy hand comes down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someday, maybe, I will write Kylux that isn’t adorable. But I'm recovering from COVID-19, and the world doesn’t need more angst at the moment, so, today is not that day.</p><p>Follow me on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/sternfleck">sternfleck</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>